1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a driving circuit and a semiconductor module.
2. Related Art
In the conventional art, known driving circuits to drive switching elements such as IGBTs are capable of protecting the switching elements (see, for example, Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2010-62860). Such circuits are configured to protect the IGBTs by limiting the voltage applied to the gate terminals of the IGBTs when overcurrent flows through the IGBTs.
The following documents are related.